Con solo una mirada
by Cecita
Summary: Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida no se da cuenta que estas ahí sufriendo por él, que pasaría si lo único que buscas de él es ver sus ojos y perderte en ellos, mas no eres lo que el busca, o al menos eso es lo que tú crees. JxB todos humanos


**CON SOLO UNA MIRADA**

Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida no se da cuenta que estas ahí sufriendo por él, que pasaría si lo único que buscas de él es ver sus ojos y perderte en ellos, mas no eres lo que el busca, o al menos eso es lo que tú crees.

Disclaimer: Esta historia la escribió una gran amiga Mars, ella solo me pidió que la subiera en el Fan fi casi a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella me autorizo a subirla, y adaptarla, espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo**** 1 **

_**Si tan solo supiera**_

Como decirlo en voz alta?, tan solo en un lugar donde mis pulmones reventaran al solo gritar su nombre, donde mi cerebro no tuviera lugar, solo el corazón, donde mi cuerpo solo fuera…. solo fuera.

Todos a la pagina 78 por favor

Bella despierta

Ummm, si lo siento, es que…

La verdad no encontraba una respuesta elocuente a lo que estaba pasando, no ponía atención en las clases, dibujaba cualquier tontería en mi libreta, todas las clases para mi eran iguales, el doctor hablando, hablando y a veces solo a veces opinaba para que dejaran de molestarme.

El salir de clase para mí era esperar fuera del salón para conformarme con solo verlo unos segundos, eso para mí era la gloria, solo para admirar al hombre que roba mi aliento, mis pensamientos, mi cordura, mi concentración, el observarlo era para mí como ver el crepúsculo en una playa desierta con música de violín de fondo, si tan solo tuviera el valor para decirle que mi corazón revienta con cada palpitar, el efecto que causa en mi con tan solo verlo, que si se acercara a mi…….

Hola

Ummmm ah hola _(estúpida, estúpida, di algo mas)_

Oye necesito si por favor puedes mover tu auto para poder sacar el mío

Ahhh si no hay problema, deja traigo las llaves…. (_claro que otra cosa podía ser tú y tu imaginación Bella)_

Ok gracias

"_Pero en que estas pensando, el jamás jamás te __hará caso"_

Te sucede algo?

No, no para nada, solo estaba pensando en cómo demonios voy a sacar mi carro, mi sangre subió a mis mejillas y me dio un calor insoportable, solo le dije soy muuuy mala para esto y no me quedo más que dedicarle una sonrisa

El sonrío con esa sonrisa inconfundible y me dijo ahh no te preocupes yo te ayudo

Gracias _(claro es lo mas cuerdo que puedes decir)_

Su cuerpo es como el de un dios griego perfectamente pincelado por miguel ángel, su aroma como un fuerte sentimiento de pasión y deseo que corre por mis venas y me hace perderme en el, es un aroma que jamás olvidare, ni con el pasar de los años, aun en mi lecho de muerte lo recordare al pensar que lo ame con todas mis fuerzas pero que jamás fue ni será mío, pronto salí de mi trance al recordar, demonios, mi auto esta hecho un total desastre, sabía que debía lavarlo el fin de semana, porque no lo hice, porque porque!!, mama me dijo que lo lavara, sentí como mi rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi cuerpo, palpitaba a mil por hora como pichón recién nacido, que iba a pensar de mi?,

Listo lo escuche decir, cualquier día de estos te acompaño a lavar tu auto sin problemas y me dedico una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas

Ahh si claro jaja, mis manos estaban empapadas del sudor gracias a los nervios que sentía, solo respondí, por que no es que lo que no sabes es que vivo en el, solo se rio, gracias al cielo el humor negro se me daba muy bien, desde que recuerdo es mi mejor defensa, si no quería que nadie se me acercara esa era la solución, bueno al menos cierta distancia para evitar que me hirieran.

Si claro

Así que en la tarde, saliendo de la escuela me dirigí a lavar mi auto sin pensarlo más, tenía un chicle pegado en el asiento trasero, la verdad no sé como carajos se pego si solo mi mama y yo utilizamos el auto, bueno quizás fueron mis hermosos sobrinos y mis hermanas a quien mi mama pasea de vez en cuando, me encerré en mis pensamientos lo único que quería es que terminara el día.

El día siguiente todo igual, despierto enojada conmigo misma por que deseaba soñar con él, al menos en mis sueños era el príncipe que me rescataba, pero era imposible, no sé que le pasaba a mi subconsciente, pero ni con mis ideas locas, desquiciadas e imposibles ganas de conquistarlo lo logro, bueno ya es hora de despertar, me regaño a mí misma, me dirijo a tomar un buen baño que me despierte y pongo mi música favorita en el baño, es totalmente fascinante, salgo de una nube de vapor del baño y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, en realidad no es muy grato lo que veo, nunca me he considerado muy agraciada, alta si según la gente que me conoce, mas sin embargo mi complexión robusta, mi tez clara y mi cabello largo hecho un enjambre no me convencen del todo, trato siempre de lograr que mi apariencia se disimule un poco, lo que mejor me favorece son los pantalones un poco ceñidos, del maquillaje a decir verdad nunca he sido muy fan solo utilizo base en el rostro para tapar alguna que otra marca de acné gracias al estrés diario.

Bella ya estas lista?

Si mama en un momento bajo

Apúrate sabes que a esta hora el trafico está muy pesado

Si, lo sé, dije que en un momento bajaba

Maldición ni siquiera puedo terminar de arreglarme un poco

El camino a la universidad no es muy largo, más bien es aburrido, mi auto no tiene estéreo así que tengo que cantar en mi cabeza para entretenerme y no permitir que mis propios pensamientos me traicionen, al llegar al estacionamiento observo a mi alrededor, no hay muchos carros a las 7 de la mañana, la helada mañana golpea mis mejillas y el agua que quedo de la lluvia de anoche está estancada en algunas de las orillas del pavimento, hay pocos árboles en el edificio, gracias a la remodelación anterior, mmm pocos árboles, es triste los arboles son una esperanza de vida a este planeta, porque no los dejaron o los reubicaron, bueno eso después lo debato con mis amigos, ya es tarde para mi clase.

Hola

Hola Ang, como estas

Bien aquí batallando para aprenderme los conceptos que vienen en el examen

Oh demonios!, lo olvide, no estudie!, rayos como se me pudo olvidar el examen de genética, tranquila, no hiperventiles, estudie bien para el examen anterior espero que eso me salve. Solo respondí lo que recordaba de verdad espero que no me vaya tan mal.

Como te fue?

Pues no como esperaba, no estudie, mm estaba…

Como siempre, sonreí un poco de culpabilidad

Y como vas con las otras materias?

Pues ahí voy, estoy batallando con patología, ese doctor nada mas él se entiende

Ya sé, nos reímos las dos.

Que harás esta tarde?

Mmm aun no lo sé, quizás quedarme en casa y terminar de leer el libro que estoy leyendo

Deberías salir de vez en cuando, lo único que haces es leer y leer, no tienes vida social, y lo peor de todo es que aun así vas mal en la escuela

Si ya lo sé, creo que mejor estudiare un poco más en vez de leer cosas que no sean de la escuela

Si deberías, pero también tienes que salir, digo no tienes novio, solo lees un montón de libros y te pasas los días con tu mama, eso está bien pero no es sano

Si tal vez, tienes razón, pero ella me necesita

No, no te necesita todos los días a todas horas, aparte ella se las puede arreglar sola.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y la sangre subió tan rápido que dolió por unos segundos, el venia, salía por la puerta del edificio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ohh como me gustaba esa sonrisa, simplemente me derretía, pocas veces la veía, por lo general él es serio, así que verla era como un premio para mi, al saber que tal vez saco una buena calificación, o se entero de que hay otra chica locamente enamorada de él al igual que….deja de imaginar cosas… las únicas palabras que he cruzado con el son monosílabos, palabras sin significado real, nunca he sostenido una conversación formal o bien establecida a menos que fuera por las influencias del alcohol, no me atrevía ni a decir su nombre.

Si, si acaba de pasar

Mmmm, de que hablas, tratando de fingir demencia

Pareciera que cada vez que pasa te desconectas del mundo

No comprendo de que me estás hablando, claro que sabía de que me hablaba, cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de mi podía notar mi devoción hacia él.

Puedes decirme, enserio, no le diré nada

Si, mmmm, bueno no hay mucho que decir, mejor vamos a almorzar anda.

Claro que yo sabía que había mucho que decir, demasiado para ser realistas, pero lo tenía que callar, nadie podía saber que pensaba y mucho menos que sentía cada vez que lo veía.

Ya estando en la cafetería almorzando solo pensaba en como la comida que estaba ingiriendo se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en grasa, lamentablemente vivo en un mundo donde la más delgada es la más bella, ni siquiera puedes pensar en servirte un poco mas por que cualquiera que te vea se daría cuenta que eres obesa.

Por fin se terminaron las clases pero en mi cabeza solo hay malos pensamientos acerca de mi, donde el ogro no puede encontrar el amor, voy caminando por el estacionamiento con rumbo a mi auto cuando lo veo pasar, me sonríe y yo con una cara de idiota lo saludo y sonrío mostrándole quizás la parte más decente en mi, mis dientes, derechos gracias a tantos años de usar brakets, no comprendía porque ni siquiera lo podía ver a los ojos cuando se acercaba, provocaba en mi saturnismo (termino medico), durante un tiempo trate de llamar su atención vistiendo de forma diferente, maquillándome más y haciendo ejercicio, pero todo fue en vano él ni por un microsegundo se fijo en mi, así que me di por vencida, no tenia caso que yo me empeñara en lucir lo mejor que podía si no le interesaba, así que lo deje y seguí adelante, pero ni eso logro que mi corazón dejara de latir por él.

Los días pasaron, el era estudiante del último semestre de la licenciatura, así que este semestre se graduaría y se iría de mi vida, al igual que yo, mi madre insistía que me fuera a vivir con mi hermana a otro estado, porque aquí no había un futuro prometedor para mi, así que mi madre decidida a mandarme saco mi información de la universidad sin tener el detalle de preguntarme si era lo que yo quería, pero aun así lo permití, no estaría en esta universidad si la única razón para despertar era él y el se iría este semestre.

La única salida de la realidad, de mi triste realidad eran los libros, libros de amor en donde la damisela encuentra a su príncipe y viven felices para siempre, si claro, vivir felices por siempre, que estupidez, si los escritores supieran las faltas esperanzas que les dan a las ilusas niñas como yo, al hablar de amor, de flores y colores, si supieran el tormento que se vive al no ser amada, bueno a excepción de tu perro y solo te ama cuando le das comida y agua.

Algunos dicen que la bola ocho es buena consejera, así que me compre una, atascada de preguntas acerca de el, empiezo a creer que me la vendieron descompuesta, si eso debe ser, por eso no me da una respuesta diferente a "Outlook not so good" (panorama no muy bueno), estúpida bola.

Si comprendo que mi vida es un poco miserable, si lo pongo de esta manera, pero a quien le interesa, quien estaría interesado en mi, el usar el alcohol como forma de escape, una vez lo intente pero no funciono, las drogas ni pensarlo, aunque, no no no, el suicidio el único que me queda, nadie se percataría que ya no estoy, solo mi perro, no habría quien le diera de comer, si pero como hay tantas formas que no se cual sería la más adecuada para mi, tengo acceso a medicamentos de uso veterinario, algo de eso facilitaría mi escape, no no no, deja de pensar en esas tonterías, no es la salida.

Otro día, otro inicio, porque no soy bonita, todas parecen estar conformes como son, pero yo no!, no me resigno, la comida me hace un monstruo inmenso, que con cada bocado puedo sentir como se acumula la grasa en mi estomago, pero no puedo dejar de comer, trate con el vegetarianismo pero por la falta de proteínas mi sangre se adelgazo y tuve una ligera anemia así que mi mama me obligo a comer carne de nuevo, lo único que logre fue que apareciera acné que me dejaría unas marcas de por vida.

Hola Bella, salí de mi embelesamiento.

Hola Jacob, santo cielo es hermoso tan solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que me derritiera por completo y logro que mi sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas, lo notaria?


End file.
